


Take Me Dancing

by egosoffire



Series: Ben and Poe -- Young Love. [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Part 10 in a series of drabbles/ficlets about the pre-canon relationship of Ben Solo and Poe Dameron.Ben and Poe. Dancing. Strain and war.





	Take Me Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Title from this song -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHOAZh9BW7s

The music was slow, a gentle strumming of string instruments that seemed to blend in with the background noise. Poe had been feeling more and more tension from Ben in the past few months, and he understood it -- or at least he thought he did. War seemed more and more likely, as the First Order developed strongholds all throughout the galaxy. He had left the New Republic and was now a rebel, through and through.

They both just needed something akin to peace. That was all that Poe needed, and it would help Ben too; they needed peace, some sense of normality amidst all of the turmoil.

“Dance with me?” he asked.

His distracted boyfriend looked at him and nodded, before taking his hand. It had been two weeks since Poe had given Ben his mother’s ring, and even though the metal could seem old, dingy with age and a rough life, it glistened on his left hand.

Poe swore to every star in the galaxy that he was going to marry Ben when this was all over.

He pulled his boyfriend close, standing on his tiptoes a bit in order to hold the taller man properly. “Relax,” he whispered in his ear, as he let himself feel the music, swaying with Ben in his arms. Being with Ben was just so freeing, so satisfying on every level, even as he could feel the turmoil within.

Ben wrapped his arms around Poe, holding tightly. Ben sometimes seemed to hold him like he was holding a lifeline, one that was ready to give out at any moment. Poe wasn’t exactly sure how he felt being that needed, that kind of lifeline for even Ben.

“I love you, Ben.”

“I love you too,” Ben whispered in his ear, keeping him close. “Please know that.”

Poe hated the desperation in Ben’s voice, the sounds that made it seem like it was their last night, or something like it. He wanted Ben to see the future, the hope that they would be together forever.

“I do. I know that.”


End file.
